Spiders
by GokuIsMyHottie
Summary: B/V & T/P. A Romance between Trunks and Pan, while some mystery in the Briefs family takes place. Hard to explain, read the AU's for further info ~Bulma's POV~ *Complete!*
1. Exclusion

Ok guys. I'm back with another story. My second one. I decided to write another story, so I sat down at my computer and opened up Microsoft Word. I couldn't think of anything to write about until I saw a little eensy weensy spider on my wall. Then an idea came to me. Watch out. A little spider helped me with this one. It doesn't have a designated plot yet. I kind of think these things up as I go. It's suppose to be a whole-family type story. Then I'll add those B/V lemons for all you sick bastards out there. (Just Kidding!) This story is in Bulma's Point of View. I promise this story will be MUCH longer than my last. If you've never read it, it's my short screwed up version of how B/V got together. Title: Distractions Well thanks for deciding to read this. I hope it's better than my last. Enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Exclusion**_

Shrieking loudly, I dived onto my leather couch and scrambled pathetically to get as high as I could. Smaller than a penny, maybe, but still had more than two legs. As the small insect moved barely a millimeter, all I could do was scream. Rather pathetic; I thought so myself. I guess I kind of hoped I'd blow its brains out by screaming loud enough. Who knows? Eventually, conscience caught up with me when my youngest child came into the room, looking either annoyed, knowingly, or worried. She was good at hiding such emotions, as her father was. As she advanced into the room, she glanced down at the minute bug and then back at me. I swear I could see her father TOO much when she smirked like that. Leaning down, she gently picked up the spider. Creeped out? Nah...disgusted was more like it. She actually PICKED up that ugly thing? As I watched her walk over to a corner, I slowly descended from my shielded position. Carefully I watched her place the thing onto a advanced pattern of glistening lines that shown prettily against the light.

"Bra..." I whispered shakily, "What are you...doing?

"Well, just putting it back were you won't damage it further."

Damage? I shouldn't even have to SEE that thing! Call the exterminator. We'll see if it survives then. The most expensive one you can find plea-"

"No." Okay, she said that just a little too easily for my taste.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Sorry mother, but he did absolutely nothing to you. No reason to kill it. How would you like it if somebody one million times bigger than you decided to kill you because you were ugly?"

She had a point. "Well if I see that thing even NEAR me one more time, then, it'll die a painful death. Slowly."

"Fine, you won't see it then. That won't be hard you know." That smirk again.

"I hope so."

"Me too." She stated that one sarcastically.

A pause.

"Where is your father?" I asked, wondering slightly why he didn't respond to my scream.

"Out sparring with Trunks. We heard you screaming, so they sent me to go 'rescue' you, so they could spar harder without me there."

"You were there too?" I asked, kind of curious why she decided to start fighting.

"Yes. You mean you don't remember me telling you I was going to start training too?" she asked, kind of amused.

"No...you never did."

"You probably weren't listening. I told you two weeks ago. Or maybe you WERE listening but you just 'forgot.' Or maybe you were still asleep..."

"Asleep?" I asked, kind of like I figured it out. I did remember her telling me something two weeks ago when I was barely awake. I never could remember things that people told me while I was asleep. It all sounds blurry to me.

"Well go on then, better not keep them waiting." I said. I wished she would stay, for company.

She sighed sadly. I think it was sadly...

"No, that's ok. I'll let them spar by themselves today. They always seem to like it better that way anyways."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get worried. Would Vegeta and Trunks actually exclude her like that just so they could spar harder? I couldn't believe it; wouldn't. I know they both love her, whether they'd say it or not.

That sigh again.

"Well they always want me to go do the errons or 'rescue' you from insects. I really don't think they like me being there to train with them. I guess they like to train with someone they don't have to hold back on."

"Well..." I was at a loss for words. I've never had to deal with this kind of a situation before. I decided to talk to Vegeta when him and Trunks got home this afternoon for lunch. "I'll talk to you father for you."

"Oh no please don't! I don't want him to think I'm weak, then he won't let me spar at all!" She demanded.

"Why would he think your weak?" I asked this with pure question. How does feeling left out make you weak?

"Mom you know he's anti-feelings. He'll say that I have too much emotion to spar with them and survive...or something like that." She drifted off in the kind of way that told you she was having second thoughts about what she just said.

"Well somebody has got to do something, Bra. You can be just as strong as Trunks. He is much older than you after all, after awhile you can become just as powerful, like you were the same age all along and you had just as much experience." I reasoned, hoping that was good enough. Then at the same time doubting it was. Nothing was ever good enough for her; Just like her father...

"I'll never be as strong as Trunks if I can never spar with them. Besides, I'll never catch up. Trunks is a Super Saiyan, and he's been one for a long time. I'm a lot older than he was when he turned Super, and I'm still not that far."

That's it. I'll never reason with this girl. If I can't reason with her, I guess I won't.

"Listen, I'm talking to your father about this and that's final, Bra. No questions, no 'buts.' As soon as they come in this afternoon for lunch, I'll talk to your father. Privately."

After I said that, she didn't say anything. She just looked at me; With one of those looks that you knew she was thinking 'Fine tell dad, I don't care.' Then she just got up and walked out. And as soon as she did, I heard and felt a huge crash. The door.

'Here they come to wreck the day!' I thought, knowing what kind of a verbal battle I'd get into with Vegeta when I talked with him. Then again, maybe he wouldn't fight me. Maybe he'd just act calm, for once. Then I wouldn't have to kill my throat. Well, here goes nothing. I walked into the kitchen were the two dirty boys were sitting at my huge table waiting expectantly for their lunch. Sighing I went into my room-sized refrigerator and got as much food as I could carry in one trip. After I brought all that out, I went back for more, almost slipping on the icy floor. I made probably five trips before I shut the door to the 'fridge and separated all the cold foods from the warm foods. Then I aligned all the foods that needed to be warmed in a perfect line, leaving about an inch in between each. Then I went over to the cold foods to unwrap the ones that needed it while the two Saiyans heated up the suppose-to-be-warm foods with their energy. When I set everything up I called Bra down, and slugging she came.

As soon as everybody was seated, I stepped back and watched as the two men took their signal to eat. Eat? No way, what am I saying? If that's what you call eating, then I need to get a cat scan. It's more like 'pigging-out' I guess. They stuffed their steel faces with enough food to feed the army for a year. Although Bra seemed to be eating like a normal person today, which was highly unusual. She usually ate as much as Trunks. Probably still nervous about my talk. Oh well. Live with it kid, life gets worse.

After they were done being gluttons, I took a deep breath, hoping to be fast enough to actually steal a piece of food before they decided that they were in fact still hungry. Snatching a drumstick and a bag of chips and a drink of...something...I sat down and ate slowly, wondering how to get Vegeta alone before he decided to go back to his training.

"Vegeta..." I began. How will I put this? Sorry dude you need to stay in for today to rest yourself. Not likely. He'd just say he can handle it, or he's not tired, or he's not done. Or the most famous, no.

"What?" He asked kind of peevish, like 'What do you want now?'

"I think you and Trunks should take...the day off." Phew, I got it out. Now for a response...

"No." How'd I know he was going to say that?

"Yes. Do it, or..." Good...now what? What could I possibly threaten him with?

"Or what?" He asked, amusement noticeable in his tone.

"You'll have to cook for yourself, and I'll break the gravity machine on purpose." Oh please let that work. I knew those were his two weaknesses. Hopefully they'd come in handy.

"Why do you care if we train today anyway?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, dear." I said, with teeth clenched very, very tightly. And when I said dear, it sounded more like I was saying, 'asshole.'

I could tell realization shot through his thick head when he said, "Oh."

"Um...what's the matter, mom?" Trunks said, finally deciding to join our little conversation. I thought he looked worried, or maybe just curious. He was good at hiding such things, as his father. Those kids sure did pick up a lot of him.

"Oh nothing. I just think that you can take a break for _once_ in your very interesting lives." I said, very, very sarcastically, then added with a slicing, yet sweet voice, "Right Vegeta?" Lets see your response to this one, smart ass.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, getting up from the table to go...somewhere. Next follow my oldest half-Saiyan, also going...somewhere. Then followed the youngest half-Saiyan to go to her room, I assumed. Getting up, I followed Vegeta down my long hallways as he headed towards...somewhere. Finally he stopped and flipped around too fast for me to even notice. I hated it when he did that. He acted like such a show off when he did that.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded, sounding rather annoyed. At least he didn't call me 'woman' anymore. That always drove me nuts. Now I'm either Bulma, or... he doesn't call me anything. It's usually the latter.

"I...I need to talk to you, that's all." I stammered, kind of shocked that he sounded kind of mad at me. "About your daughter."

No reply. He just continued going to...somewhere. Getting angry, I kept following him, and finally realized he was going to our room.

Getting madder by the second that he just walked away like that, I walked right after him when he walked into that...somewhere that will now be called my room.

"Why did you just walk away like that?!" I asked, very, VERY pissed now. "We need to talk about your daughter!" How could he just walk away like that when I was talking about his own daughter?

"Because I'm getting a shower." He stated simply.

"Not until we talk!" I ordered, ignoring the fact I heard water starting. Outraged, I marched into the bathroom. Though Vegeta was ass-naked, that didn't render me speechless one bit. I've had two kids with him for God's sake, seeing his ass won't phase me. 

When he turned around I swear I could see laughter and/or lust painted all over his face. Laughter? Lust? This guy never laughed, folks. I guessed he was playing with me. He did care about our talk about Bra, he was just trying to make me mad. That's all. Just a game.

When he stood up it was clear as glass. As he slowly stepped closer, which he didn't have far to go to get to me, like two steps maybe, but as he getting closer, I got kind of scared. Who knew what this guy would do? He might just want to occupy his time some way different tonight.

"Well talk, later." He said, a burning in his eyes. Not until now did I realize that all I had to do was look 'down' (ahem) to see if he really was 'horny.' Glancing down, I realized that he wasn't just horny, he was like, throbbing horny. Giggling inwardly I decided to just play along. I totally didn't feel like having sex tonight, so I really wasn't planning on it. But maybe I could just 'bribe' him into talking before he totally jumped all over me right then.

Then I snapped back to reality from my thoughts as he kissed me and pulled me closer to him and took off my shirt so fast I didn't even realize he did it. Show off...

"Vegeta..." I started softly, "we need to talk. About your daughter. It's really important." I slowly drug one finger down his back. "Please, lets talk right _now._

"We'll talk later." He repeated. I don't think so, your not going to bang me until we talk. I truly didn't think it was going to be this hard to talk to him. Never had I had to let him ride me before we talked. I guess there's a first time for everything...

"No, we'll talk now, or no sex." I said flatly. I decided it was time to be point-blank with this guy. No more sweet talk.

Slightly jerking back from my statement, he had a look that said, 'figures.' Slowly stepping back, he turned off the still running water and put on a pair of boxers, for now, and stiffly walked over to the huge bed and plopped down onto it and stared at me, rather annoyed.

"What?" He asked just as flatly. I was starting to get the impression that at this moment he was starting to realize how important this was to me; How important it was, period. I never backed down from sex before, he was good. Laughing inwardly at my change, I slugged over to the bed next to him and flopped onto my back and sighed.

"Well..."

Hahaha...Did you think I was honestly going to give you a lemon on the first chapter!?!?!? Boy you freakish people. Well make sure you review and tell me if you liked this chapter. CONSTRUCTIVE flames please, if your going to flame me tell me why, so I can improve.

**Next Chapter:**

Vegeta and Bulma finally talk. Lemon? Dunno...Majority rules. Lemon? No lemon?


	2. The Talk

(Ok guys, sorry about the underlining in Chapter 1, I still need to get the hang of this!) Ok folks, I'm back with chapter two. Sorry it took so long! In this Chapter Bulma and Vegeta finally have their nice little talk about Bra. Will Vegeta get mad? Will he feel bad? Hey I'm a poet, and didn't know it. Okay, that was corny. Anyways, what will his reaction be?! How will Bulma deal with his reaction if she has to? I don't know yet! (Seriously.) I will when I'm done though, heh. So just look for my little A/N at the end of the story! Ok enough babbling, on with the Chapa 2!

"Well..." I said, rather nervous. I wasn't sure how to put this. What if I made him leave or something? Maybe Bra was right, maybe I shouldn't talk to him. No, I had to. I had to get this over with. Otherwise everything would just add up. "Well when Bra came in this afternoon to 'rescue' me, as you put it."

That smirk. That inherited, damn smirk.

"Well she came in and..." How do I put this? I don't want to sound like it happened fast and just came upon us. They've supposedly been doing this for awhile. It's been building up on her for quite sometime. Oh God, how do I put this?

"Spit it out." He said. I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Well she came in and I asked her if she was going to go back with Trunks and you to continue your training and..." Ok, I got that much out. Now what? Oh gosh, think of something, Bulma!

"Why didn't she come back?" He asked me, sounding quite curious. Like he was really wondering why she didn't return.

"Well she said that she wanted to let Trunks and you spar alone today." I responded. This is good, I'm doing great. I just need to keep getting questions to answer for him, that'll make it easier. I hope.

"Why?" Thank God, another question.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Ok, now is the time to tell him everything; As soon as he asks 'what' I'll tell him everything. Hopefully it'll be easy. Hopefully.

"What?" He asked. He's so predictable! Sometimes...

"Well she said she feels like you two don't want her there to spar with. She told me she thinks that Trunks and you would rather her not be there so you don't have to train with someone you have to hold back on. And that you always send her to do errands and stuff..." I drifted off, hoping I'd said enough for him to get the point. It usually didn't take him long to catch on. I dreadfully hoped today wouldn't be an exception.

No reply.

I looked over at him. He was completely emotionless. No expression. All I could see was complete, deep, thought. Like he was trying to read someone's mind. I asked him if he even heard me. A pause. "Yes." He stated emotionlessly. I hate how he's so good at hiding his feelings. Sometimes it makes me sick. I can never tell what he's thinking, or if he's mad, sad, happy, hurt, or whatever.

He got up out of the bed, walking towards the door.

"Were are you going? We aren't done talking!" I yelled after him. Why in the WORLD would he just walk off like that? Strange.

"I'm going to talk to her." After he said that, he turned halfway around and looked at me. He stopped for a short while. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Um...no." I said. That's all I wanted to say, but I wanted a response. What was he going to say to her? I'm sorry? Yeah right. Not likely. "But I want a response from you." I replied.

He didn't say anything for awhile. How predictable.

"Later." He said. Then he turned back and walked out the door, leaving me totally speechless, and pissed. Later?! On fire, I jumped off the bed, put back on my shirt that I forgot Vegeta took off, and marched out the door to find an empty hall. He's just too fast. Ugh. 

Sighing, I just slugged downstairs to the living room to watch TV until it was over. Then maybe I could talk to Bra and ask her if she was okay or if she was hurt, or whatever. Flipping through the channels, I couldn't find a single good show out of all my 200 channels. How freaking typical. I was having a bad day. Aren't all Monday's bad days? Usually. This Monday was marked down as one of my worst. First the spider, then Bra, then Vegeta, now there's no TV. Maybe I could take a nap? Yeah. That sounded good. 

Getting up from the leather sofa, I went upstairs, once again, to get a blanket. Walking past Bra's room purposely, I kind of slowed down to see if I could hear them talking. Silence. They probably left.

Shrugging I went into my room and yanked the comforter off my huge bed. I didn't feel like sleeping in it. It was too comfortable for a day like this. Doesn't that sound funny? I guess I just believe I need to sleep on the couch to 'go along with the day.' Everything has been going wrong/bad today, so I might as well keep it that way. How dumb......

Practically tripping down the stairs because of my overlarge comforter, I finally made it to the couch and flopped down onto it. Pulling the couch pillow under my head, I drifted off to sleep while thinking of the outcome of their talk...

When I finally woke up to the sound of the television, I opened my eyes to Bra sitting watching the TV intensely. I tried to see if I could pinpoint sadness or distress on her face, but none was visible. I sat up slowly.

"Hi Bra." I dared to say.

"Oh hi mom! Your awake!"

Happy? She was happy? What was going on? What in the HELL did they talk about? How did they talk? Why was she so cheery?

"Are you...um...ok?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked at me purely innocent. "Of course...why shouldn't I be?"

Shock-struck, I just stared at her for awhile to see if I could find some 'lie' in her face. None. "Uh...no reason, sweetie." Weird. Totally, completely weird.

"Next came the almighty Prince, who walked into the kitchen to eat, I assume. I decided to confront him, too. Getting up I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and eyed him suspiciously. Angry? Sad? Frustrated? Nope. Same, straight face.

"Well?" I asked, knowing he'd know what I meant. I crossed my arms, demanding an answer.

He glanced at me. "It's done." He stated. It's done? Huh? Boy this guy was general. I cringed my face in confusion.

"What do you mean 'It's done?'" I asked, raising my tone.

"I said 'IT'S DONE,' now leave me alone so I can eat." My temper flaring, I felt like smacking his sorry face 1000 times. Why won't he answer me? Frustrated, I walked over to him and pushed him back. Eyes in flames, I dared to ask one more time.

"WHAT. IS. DONE?!?!" I practically screamed.

Looking at me like I was a psycho, he just gently pushed me back and put his lips to my ear. "Later." He whispered, like it was a big secret. Boy he's been saying 'Later' a lot to me lately. Sighing loudly, I just pushed him aside and flopped onto my bet, with the blanket still downstairs. Groaning, I just got under the sheets and pulled them up to my chin. Why wouldn't he tell me?! Why was he being so secretive about it? What the hell is going on???? Breathing deeply, I got out from under the sheets and went to ask Trunks if he knew...anything.

Ahhh it's done! Sorry this chapter was sooo much shorter, and also sorry I didn't put a lemon in here. I was going to but I couldn't find a place to fit one in. Soooorrryyyy!!!! Maybe next time....Anyways! What's going on? What will she ask Trunks? Does he know anything? If he does, will he tell? Dunno!

**Next Chapter:**

Bulma asks Trunks about Vegeta and Bra's talk. What'll happen?

Review!


	3. Another Crisis

Hi! Didja like Chapter 2? Well if your one of those sick-minded lemon-lovers then you'll like this chapter better! I've finally decided to grant all of us sickos what we've been wanting...I think (Lemon!). Well, in this chapter, Bulma talks with Trunks to see if he knows anything about Bra's funny behavior, and instead of answers, she gets more questions and another crisis! Poor Bulma! I've decided to add some Trunks/Pan to this Bulma/Vegeta Fan Fiction! Everybody likes T/P! And who can resist B/V? Don't answer that. Ok on with Chapa 3!

I had second thoughts about going to Trunks's room. Who knew what kind of mysteries he held the answer to? What if he really did know what happened between Vegeta and Bra? Would I really want to know the answer?

I walked slowly down my long hallways to Trunks's bedroom, thinking, doubting, hoping, and dreading the whole way. When I finally reached his room, I hesitantly knocked three times, then waited.

After a pause, I heard Trunks move around inside his room, then I heard footsteps padding across the floor. He had a large room so I understood the amount of time it took him to get to the door.

Opening the door to me, I smiled slightly.

"Hi Trunks. I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a second." I stated curiously. I didn't know if Vegeta or Bra or _both_ told him not to talk to me. If they did I was at a total loss.

"Um, sure. I guess I needed to talk to you anyways." He said shyly, like it was embarrassing and he was debating for awhile if he was going to talk to me about that certain subject. Yes, I got all that out of one little sentence Trunks said to me.

"Okay, thanks, dear." I smiled. I quietly stepped into the familiar room and sat on his overlarge bed. He walked over to me and sat parallel to me.

"You go first." He told me, almost demanding. Like his dad

Sighing loudly, I began.

"Well this afternoon your father and Bra had a talk about something important. When they came home today, they were acting...strange. I need to know if you know about the way they're acting.

Looking down at the floor in thinking-mode, he thought. After a small while, he turned back to me.

"Well mom, I do know where dad went this afternoon. But I haven't seen Bra all day except for at lunch."

"Where'd he go?" I asked almost desperately.

"Well..." he started. "Dad...doesn't...want me to tell you." He said quickly, as if to get it over with.

I swear I could scream. Just yell at the top of my lungs out of frustration. Don't tell me?! What was going on???? I almost strangled Trunks for his loyalty to his father's order. What now?

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I mumbled to myself so Trunks could not hear my attempt to calm myself. _(A/N: You know I've always wondered were people got that crazy idea that Saiyans hear, smell, and see better. Never has it ever told anyone in the shows they do. If they could, how was it that Vegeta and Gohan couldn't hear Goku and Trunks's conversation in the Trunks Saga? [Mysteries Revealed] Piccolo could, but not the Saiyans! Oh well, I guess it's just a little legend.)_

Sighing and flopping on my back in disappointment, I turned back to him.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, rather exhausted.

"Well it's about Pan..." He trailed. My day did a 360 degree turn when he mentioned Pan. I always knew he had a secret crush on her, and vice versa. Was he going to tell me they were getting married? Were they dating? First kiss? What?!

"What is it, son?" I asked quickly, demanding an answer.

"Well...I...want to go out with her but..." he trailed off again. Almost hurting my face from smiling so hard, I hugged him tight. I've always dreamed and dreaded the day my boy would go out with a girl.

"Mom I'm not done..." he said almost sadly.

"Oh sorry, continue..."

"I want to go out with her, but...she's...got a boyfriend and...Gohan..."

I almost cried. I knew that he liked her and I always _thought_ Pan liked him back. But she's got a boyfriend? I swear I could see how bad he felt written all over his face. He was so sad! My heart ached because he was hurt so badly.

"What about Gohan?" I asked hesitantly, fearing an answer.

"He...he doesn't exactly like the thought of me going out with his darling little girl." He said.

I almost laughed. My attitude was really fluctuating today; I almost felt Bi-Polar. Patting him on the back, I silently told him to continue.

"Well whenever I go to her house...he always watches us like I'm going to hurt her or like I might..." He stopped. I could tell he didn't want to finish, and knew what he was going to say.

"I doubt Gohan truly believes you'd do that, Trunks." I said flatly.

"He trusts Pan, not me, Mom." He mocked.

Smiling to him, I was just about to reply when we heard a thundering _KNOCK_ on the front door. Rolling my eyes I looked at Trunks, giving him the look that said, Be-Right-Back.

Trudding down my long staircase, I slugged to the door and hastily opened it.

Pan.

Almost flipping over, I regained my composure.

"Uh...hi...Pan! What...did you need?" I asked, stumbling.

"Hi Bulma. Is Trunks home...?" She asked me like she came over every day.

"Um...yes. Just...a second." I stumbled more. She wanted to talk to Trunks?! Oh god! What if she was going to tell him that she broke up with her boyfriend for him! Or maybe she's telling him her father doesn't want him near her anymore? No, if that was the case, he'd come over and demand it himself.

Shakily closing the door, I called Trunks down.

"Trunks! Pan is here to see you!" I yelled.

I didn't even see him come down the stairs. He was in front of me in less than a second. Taking a step backwards in surprise, I reopened the door.

"Um, hi Trunks." She said nervously.

"Hi Pan." He said straightly. "What did you need?"

"I needed to talk to you." She replied.

"Uh...sure." He turned to the side, signaling to her 'come in.' Stepping in she looked around, as if to find the secret spot to talk to him in.

Getting the hint from Trunks's 'Get' look, I walked up the stairs and plopped onto my bed in my room.

Overwhelmed with thoughts from the day's events, I closed my eyes...slowly...just as I was about to close them I heard the loud screech then slam of my door opening then shutting, and popped my eyes open to see Vegeta staring at me the same way he did earlier. Great...

Knowing what he wanted, and knowing that I needed something to clear my mind, I sat up, sighing.

In a flash he was on me, taking of my shirt again, for the second time. I pulled his shirt over his head also, and next came our pants. I wasn't in the mood for the rough sex I usually gave and received. But I could tell he was from the way he kissed me.

As soon as we were in our birthday suits, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. Feeling him enter me fast, I gasped and just closed my eyes, letting him do all the work...which he didn't need help anyways.

Thrust after thrust was ridding me of the days trials, just like I'd hoped. I kissed him again as to say 'Thanks.' I truly needed the break. Then I couldn't think clearly at all. I knew we'd hit our orgasms at the same time, for when I felt mine come, I could feel him empty into me. After the last of the feeling was over, he rolled off me and I hugged him, grateful.

When I woke up an hour later, Vegeta was still sleeping. I knew he didn't get much rest today, so I let him sleep as I got up to shower myself.

Already undressed, I turned on hot water and cold, to make the water the pleasant warm I liked the most. Stepping in I let it wash the scent of sex off of me first. Then scrubbed myself with my own invention of soap. Washing it off I reached for my shampoo that I also created myself. Washing my hair twice, I rinsed it out then lastly used my own conditioner, that, guess what? I made myself. Finally finishing, I stepped out and dried myself with a towel.

Finally dressed in my daily outfit, I walked down the stairs for the umpteenth time it seemed. I saw Trunks in the living room with his sister, both seemed completely unharmed by anything.

Walking into the room brushing my hair, I sat on the couch.

"Did Pan leave?" I asked.

"Yes." They answered at the same time. Odd.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much." Trunks answered.

Knowing I wasn't going to get a sure answer, I exhaled loudly and went into the kitchen to eat something and think about what to do. As I got out some Oreos I wondered if I should call Gohan. He might know something.

Picking up the phone, I dialed his number which was written on a piece of paper that was on my phone. It rang twice, then I heard Videl answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Videl, it's Bulma. Is Gohan there? I need to ask him something."

"Oh sure Bulma, just a minute."

A pause.

"Hello?" I heard Gohan's voice.

"Hi Gohan, it's Bulma. Listen, I need to know if you know anything about Pan's visit with Trunks this afternoon."

"She visited Trunks?" He said deeply, threatening.

"Yeah Gohan, you know we don't have a disease over here." I mocked, kind of curious to why he hated my son.

He laughed. "Well Bulma, the only reason I'm mad is because she didn't tell me she was going over there and I never knew she went over to see Trunks. She said she was going to visit Bra at the mall."

End of Chapter!!!!!!!!! Hopefully I'm not making you mad by ending it there! I'm so mean. Mwuhahahahahaha! Okay first off, Pan-fans don't get mad at me for making Pan out to be a liar. That's not the case! Second, lemon fans, don't hate me for making that lemon brief. I only put it in there for you people, not because I actually wanted or needed to. Third, Chapter 4 is coming soon!

**Next Chapter:**

The conversation between Bulma and Gohan leads to a Son & Briefs meeting between Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, and Pan!


	4. Mystery Gets More Mysterious

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I had a severe case of writer's block! Anyways, here's the next chapter! This is the meeting between Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, and Pan. Not sure how it'll turn up yet myself, I make these up as I go! Also in this chapter: A small clue to what happened with Bra and Vegeta! Enough blabber! On with Chapa 4!

"What do you mean she said she was going to the mall with Bra?!" I yelled, not wanting to believe that Pan would lie about something like that. She always seemed like such a nice girl, and I always knew that someday my little boy and Pan would get together. I was hoping at that moment all those beliefs wouldn't come back on me now.

"I mean what I said." He states simply.

Speechless, I just waited for him to continue, hoping he would. He usually had this habit of letting people start talking first, sometimes.

"Anyways, Bulma. I don't know if Pan was lying or not. She might _have_ went to the mall with Bra, she just talked to Trunks _first._

"Possible..." I thought out loud. "How will we ever find out if that's true or not?"

"Easy. Come over to my house, right now. Pan is here. Bring Trunks, and we'll talk." He said, like he'd been thinking about it for hours.

"Okay, I'm coming over. But when we get there, you better not kill my son." I said sarcastically, referring to his overprotection of his daughter.

"I'll try." He said with equal amount of sarcasm.

"Ok I'll see you in a few. Bye, Gohan."

"Bye Bulma."

_Click!_

Sighing inwardly, I trudged up the stairs to get Trunks. My head was racing with accusations and doubts. I had no clue what was going on around here, but this Monday was getting to be pretty screwy. All Mondays are dull and terrible, but this was just plain screwy.

Reaching Trunks's room, I loudly pounded on the door, signaling how important my second visit was. I heard his bed creak as he sprang up from it to answer me. Opening the door, he looked at me like he knew what this was all about, even though I know he didn't.

"What did you need?" He asked me tiredly.

"Come on, we're going to Gohan's house. We're going to talk with him and Pan." I demanded.

I saw his facial expression leap off his face and turn into a new one in a split second when I said that. I could see fear all over his face. I could hear it in the way his breathing quickened.

"G-Gohan's?" He asked like it was the Terror Tower.

"Yes." I said sternly, then adding, "And don't even try to talk your way out of this one, your going." I could see the lump he swallowed.

"Why?" he asked shakily.

"You'll find out when you get there. Now lets go, your flying us both." I answered.

Nodding hesitantly, he silently said, "Yes ma'am."

As we flew, I couldn't see a thing. He moved so darn fast everything passed by in a blur. I thought about what would happen when I got there. If Gohan would blow Trunks's brain out, if Pan was really lying, and such. I hardly had any time to think anyways, because we got to Gohan's house in like, 30 seconds.

When Trunks set me down, I brushed the imaginary dirt off my shirt, then pushed my hair back as I walked up to the front door. Looking behind me to see Trunks still standing there, I could tell he was thinking about flying back.

"Trunks if you fly back I'll send Gohan to get you." I said without looking at him. In a flash he was by my side and knocking for me.

Videl answered the door, and smiled at me and Trunks.

"We've been expecting you, as you know, so come on in." She said.

Walking in with Trunks behind me, I looked around briefly before walking into the familiar living room and sitting on the couch, joining Gohan and Pan who were already there.

I saw Trunks come in, looking at Gohan like he was a murderer that had him as his next target, then slowly taking a seat next to me. I knew that Gohan was much stronger than Trunks, and that was Trunks's good reason for fearing him so much, but sometimes I wondered...

"Well lets get started." Gohan said, cutting of my thoughts. "We're here because Bulma and I had an interesting talk today on the phone. She called to ask if I had any clue why Pan had come to visit Trunks today to talk."

I saw Pan's eyes get big, as if she knew right then what this was all about. Trunks on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"Um...why does that create a problem, Gohan?" Trunks asked him.

"Because Pan told me she was going to the mall with your sister, Trunks." Gohan said. I thought I could hear his voice getting deeper when he said 'Trunks,' but that might just be me.

"Oh." He answered, as he leaned down further in his chair.

"But I did, Dad!" Pan said quickly. "Bra and I went to the mall today to shop."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't mention that you were going to talk to Trunks too." Gohan replied.

"I...well...you never asked me..." she reasoned, though she said it in a way that you thought she knew it was a bad answer.

"Well that doesn't matter. You _know_ that's important to mention. Especially when you've got a boyfriend _already._"

Pan's eyebrows went down, and I could see Videl & Chi-chi's temper all over her face.

"For your _information, Dad,_ I broke up with my boyfriend _yesterday_ and I _wasn't_ going to talk to Trunks to ask him out!! If you really _must_ know, I wanted to tell him something about the way his sister had been acting today! I don't know and never will know _why_ you hate Trunks so much! He never did anything to you!!!!"

She sighed _very_ loudly, signaling how frustrated she was. She sat down the couch hard, and crossed her arms. Trunks was rather shocked by Pan's outburst, as was I. I knew that deep down, Trunks was kind of 'touched' by what she said.

Gohan didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by her outrage. Though I have to say, Chi-chi was his mother, and Videl his wife. I'm sure he is used to the yelling.

I knew Gohan was speechless by the look on his face. He looked mad, but he was speechless. But just as he was about to rant and rave back, Videl walked into the room.

"Enough." She said simply. "Pan..." she said, turning to her, "I'm glad you didn't lie, and I'm sure your father is too. _Right, Gohan?"_

"Yes." He said, defeated.

"Good. Gohan..." she said turning to him now, "I agree with her. Trunks has never done anything to you. So since Pan has admitted why she talked to Trunks, why don't you admit why you hate him so much?" She said, like a punishment. In that moment I almost felt sorry for Gohan. As all eyes fell upon him, I could tell just how nervous he was by the way he wrung his hands.

"I...don't hate you Trunks..." he started. I knew Trunks was beginning to feel a little odd from all the talk about him. And that he was feeling even more odd now that the main subject was him.

"I guess I just...kind of...uh..." He stuttered.

"Today." Videl hurried.

"I'm guess I'm kind of...protective...heh..." he finally said, almost smiling. I glanced at Trunks, who was getting ready to reply.

"I know." He said.

Everybody shot their eyes to Trunks, who was smiling slightly, with a look that said, 'what' without even using the voice box.

"You _know_?" I asked him, very surprised by his answer.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why it's such a surprise to you guys." He said, sounding fully innocent. Sometimes I wondered were he got that amazing ability to sound so perfect. Like a little kid telling you he 'didn't do it.'

"Right..." I said.

"So...uh...Pan," Gohan said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject, "What did you want to tell Trunks about Bra?"

"Huh?" she answered. "Oh I um...just wanted to ask him why his sister was with her dad at Kami's tower that's all."

I practically screamed. Kami's tower?! Why the hell did Vegeta take her there?!?! "Kami's tower?" I spat out, literally.

Trunks jerked back slightly. "Whoa say it don't spray it, mom." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said, uninterested. "Why were you at Kami's tower Pan? How long did you see Bra? Was Vegeta there? Did you see them talk-"

"Hold on!" She cut me off. "Slow down, Bulma, one at a time." Rolling her eyes slightly, she continued. "I was at Kami's tower to restock on senzu beans for our family. I saw Bra only for a little bit 'cause I saw her fly past Korin's tower. Vegeta was with her. No I didn't see them talking." She answered, one at a time like she was answering test questions.

That was all I needed to hear. I stood up. "Well, I guess our talk is done then?" I asked, addressing Gohan.

"Oh, uh...yes." He said, taking awhile to realize I was talking to him.

"Ok. Bye Pan, Gohan, Videl." I waved as I walked out the door, waiting to hear their 'goodbye' response before I shut the door.

Grabbing Trunks's neck, we quickly flew back to Capsule Corp.

Landing on the lawn, I slowly walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch in deep thought. Kami's tower? What the hell was going on here?

Did ya like that?! I finally figured out how I'm going to explain all this later! When I first started I just...started! Now I have a plan...dun dun dun duuunnnn... Hahaha well I hope ya enjoyed this Chapter! Stay Tuned for Chapter 5!

**Next Chapter:**

Trunks and Pan's first kiss!


	5. Tomorrow Never Comes

Ok. Here's Chapter 5. I have some replies for a few people that reviewed. First is for BulmaSB: I promise not to add incest, I never did plan on that. To OmegaNY, thanks for telling me that they actually _do_ say they have heightened senses, I never have watched the early episodes. Do you think you could give me an episode number of when they say that? That'd be great! And last but not least, The Flying Pen: I don't know what you mean by "keeping in touch with her family." Do you mean talk more with them? Know more about them? I didn't understand that too well. And thanks to all the people who gave me good reviews! You people rock! On with Chapa 5!!!

I was still on the couch burning my head with questions. I didn't feel like getting up. I just felt like...sleeping. Thinking. Worrying. As I was staring at the ceiling, something flew into my thoughts. Vegeta didn't want me to know he was going to Kami's tower! Trunks said he _knew_ they were going there but he couldn't tell me, 'cause his dad told him not to. Thinking this just brought even more questions and worries to me. This was getting so frustrating. I didn't know what Vegeta told Bra in the first place, why they went to Kami's, why he didn't want me to know he went to Kami's, why he wouldn't tell me himself, and why Bra was acting like she didn't know what I was talking about. Almost ripping my hair out by now, I decided to check on Trunks, just for the heck of it. He never needed 'checking' but I was bored as hell and needed something...anything to do.

Slowly walking up the stairs, I lightly brushed my hand over the railing. I never actually hung onto it like some people, I'd gotten too used to my stairs to use the railing.

I sluggishly walked to his door, and lightly knocked on it. I was still in my own world thinking about this Monday's events. Suddenly stopping, I realized it was _still_ Monday. All this chaos and it's not even been a full day yet. Glancing out the window I noted it was dark, so it had almost been a full day.

Turning back to the door, I noticed Trunks hadn't opened it. So I walked in cautiously, and immediately noticed the opened window. I didn't really care. He was a big boy, and he could most _definitely_ take care of himself if some weakling decided to gang on him or something. I walked over to his window, letting the cool breeze tell my skin how cold it was before shutting it. Then I straightened his bed and dressers. I sometimes cleaned his room for him, when I was especially bored, like today.

After encountering the empty room, I decided to try to see if Bra's room was occupied. I walked across the hall without knowing I was. I was really starting to get dizzy. If I hadn't woken from my daydream in time, I would have knocked by slamming my head into the door. I stopped quickly, almost an inch from the door. I softly rapped on the door, awaiting an answer.

Bra came to the door, not even looking at me. She just opened it then went right back to her phone to talk to it. I heard her say, "Hold On" before she covered the bottom of the phone and looked up at me and silently said, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check on you." I said. I knew that was a terrible answer, I never _checked_ on my strong Saiyan kids.

She looked at me suspiciously before she spoke. "I'm fine, mom." She said to me like I was a freak. Can't blame her. Sighing I gently shut the door behind me as I walked out of her room.

I was getting _too_ bored now. I could sleep, but I wasn't tired. I could cook, but I wasn't hungry. I was literally about to cut off all my hair just too see what I'd look like because I was so bored. As if Kami himself heard my wish, all the electricity shut off like dark lightning in our house. I almost leaped out of my skin in excitement that I had something to do, but of course my daughter was down the stairs in less than a second, giving me an earful about her phone conversation being cut off because I didn't keep the electricity charged. Then of course my darling husband was next, stomping through the living room still sweaty from his training, yelling at me for the gravity machine breaking down because I didn't keep the electricity charged.

Pushing all their rants away, I calmly walked down to my lab were the main electricity power was located. I walked down the stairs and to the power source, taking my sweet time. I had all the time in the world at that moment. Humming, I walked over to my wall of tools, and took out the box I used for this type of operation. Rolling under the huge energy conductor on a comfortable rolling floor, I slowly looked over the insides to see if anything was broken bad enough to be able to be seen easily. To my delight, I couldn't see anything. I unhurriedly pulled out my little flashlight and looked deeper. Nothing. I did the same with a bigger and stronger flashlight. Nothing. I had used every one of my flashlights, each one being a little big brighter and bigger than the last, looking slowly over the machine. By now even I was beginning to get frustrated. I couldn't find anything wrong. Then I saw that my main chip to make this thing run and produce the enormous amounts of electricity needed was damaged. It got old and croaked.

Lightly putting my flashlight down I gingerly plied the large chip out manually. Rolling out from under the large structure, I got up from my little rolling floor and walked easily over to my desk to see what was damaged. Not that I needed to. I knew that it was just old and it just needed to be replaced, but just for entertainment I looked to see what had blown. It had been cracked. Oh well.

Sighing I opened up a drawer and pulled out a brand new backup chip. I got back onto my rolling floor and slid under the machine again and easily applied the new chip. I rolled back out slowly, not wanted my business to end. I stood up then flipped the little switch and all the lights came back on. Joy.

By the time I got back upstairs, my family had already gone back to their tasks. Defeated, I had one option left: a walk.

I grabbed a jacket, left a note to say I had gone out for awhile, then walked out the door.

I stopped for a little bit, just standing in the pleasant temperature. I gradually continued on, at a steady pace. I passed house after house, alley after alley, and car after car. I swear I must have walked five miles, because my legs were burning and my breath was gone. I saw a park up ahead, and decided to rest there. When I finally reached the gate, I opened it and flopped onto the bench, breathing hard.

I couldn't walk back, I just couldn't. I thought I'd have to wait until Vegeta started to look for me, or until Bra did. Or until some freaks came and killed me. I didn't think that would happen, so I just laid there, not caring. Then I heard people talking. My hope rose tremendously. Who could resist giving Bulma Briefs a ride home? I sat up slowly. I couldn't make out the people at first. I could only see the purple hair...the black hair...holding hands... 

Trunks and Pan.

I wanted to scream. Just scream at the top of my lungs that he was going to die when he got home, that he was going to be brutally killed by Gohan at my request. Then the other side of me wanted to scream out how proud I was that he found a girlfriend, that he could bring her over anytime.

Then that last part of me made me just shut up. Don't say anything, see how it goes. So I did. I watched. I listened. I saw...

All of a sudden they stopped. Trunks turned toward her, facing her with a look on his face I'd never seen before. Never. Pan looked right back, same look. I didn't know what to think. What to do. What to scream. I just watched.

I saw his lips move barely, saying an unknown phrase, singing an unknown song. Then I saw her lips curve...ever so slightly. Into a smile. Then her lips said the unknown words also; you could tell they had said the same thing to one another.

Speechless. Unbelieving. Mystified. Proud. Scared... All those things and more was what I felt. I knew what they had said. I had said it to Vegeta more times than I could count, only getting the same response once. He had only said it to me one time, which I understood. I was so glad my son wasn't so proud he couldn't say it aloud. That made me so happy; I wanted his wife to hear those words out of him every time she needed.

I Love You.

I kept watching...I watched it all. I held my breath when I saw him lean closer...closer...I watched their faces barely touch each other's...then they kissed. I wanted to cry, yell, cheer, and take a picture all at once. It was so gentle, caring. Pretty. All my daydreams ended when they slowly pulled away. Pan leaned her head on his shoulder, then they continued on. Just as they came. Just talking.

I watched them leave, walk into the distance behind the darkness. It felt like a movie. They come in regularly, turn it into a dramatic scene, then leave in the same fashion they came. I finally realized I was breathing, and when I snapped back into reality, I felt guilty. Guilt covered me like the cold did. Their first kiss, that special moment was suppose to be just for them. I had watched; Watched the whole scene from the hard bench. I felt so bad. First kisses are private feelings, that no one else is suppose to see you share. But it wasn't my fault, I told myself. They happened to be here the same time I was. I wasn't doing this purposely, I should feel guilty, right? My thoughts were slashed away when Vegeta flew overhead, then, seeing me, flew down to were I was.

I sighed heavily, thanking Kami for my good luck not to have to walk home. Vegeta had come looking for me, after all, I had been gone for almost three hours, and even thought he'd never admit it, he worries about me.

I slowly got off the bench, still dizzy from this Monday's events. I locked my arms around his neck as he did with my waist, then we took off, headed for my house. We never usually talked when he picked me up, I wished we would. But tonight all I could think of was...today. All the events, leading up to a flight home.

We landed on my balcony. Vegeta knew I was tired and I could tell he decided to bring me straight to my bed. Changing into my PJ's very quickly, I hastily got under my covers, wanting sleep to come and take away my dizziness. Then I felt the pressure on the bed next to me, and noted that Vegeta had decided to sleep in bed tonight. I rolled over and got closer to him as I usually did. He'd never 'snuggle' in public, but in private he tolerated it.

As I laid there, I thought about the whole Monday. If a Monday was this long, the rest of the week would be a month to me. Before I closed my eyes for the final time that night, I saw the spider. The same spider that had started this day was now finishing it. It crawled very slowly up the wall, and to its web. I watched it for a short while, then I slept, dreaming of the tomorrow that never comes.

OK!!! I'm DONE with Chapter Five _finally!_ I'm sooo sorry this was really short, I could think of like, nothing to put in this chapter. So did you like this Chapter? I did! I love T/P!!! Please Review this Chapter! Once again, CONSTRUCTIVE flames! Flames are awesome if they tell you how to improve! It helps you become a better writer.

**Next Chapter:**

Ok I usually have what I had planned for the next chapter down here, but I can't think of anything... Um... does anybody have any suggestions??? I really need some!


	6. Secret Relationship

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!

OKAY! I'm back with Chapter 6! Um hey guys, I'm not getting hardly any reviews from you! Thanks to those who DID review, but I only got TWO (Count 'em...1, 2.) reviews for Chapter 5! That doesn't tell me if you like my story! Cause if you don't, I won't write anymore! Simple as that. Wouldn't want to waste your time. Well anyways, I have no clue what this chapter is about yet, but I will when I'm done (duh) so look for my A/N at the end! (It's not that hard to find...) And PLEASE give me suggestions! Thanks to those who gave me some suggestions. But I've got a question for you guys: I don't know if I should add Bra & Goten in this story. I'm not too fond of them, I truly enjoy Trunks & Pan and Vegeta & Bulma, though. I don't know, what do you guys think?

I woke up that morning totally exhausted, not knowing why I was exhausted. I didn't remember doing anything too strenuous the day before... What am I thinking? First the talk with Bra, then the talk with Vegeta, then the mystery of WHY they acted as though nothing happened, and then the talk with Gohan, Pan, and Trunks, then walking out by myself and seeing Trunks and Pan's first kiss. No, I didn't have a hard day yesterday. Not one bit.

Tuesday. It was Tuesday. I thought this twice in my head, as though I was trying to make sure I didn't forget. I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom, which was also in my room. I trudged to the front of the sink, and looked into the mirror, to find what I usually find in the morning. Don't ask what it is.

I turned the shower on, and stepped into the shower to let it clean me. I washed myself rather quickly today, I don't know why I was in a hurry. I wasn't expecting anything. It wasn't like one of those days when your going on a field trip and you get everything done in a hurry and you can't eat breakfast because you so excited. I just...washed quickly. I washed with my own creation of soap. I never liked the way store-bought soaps worked. Zest, Caress, Aloe, and whatever else you can think of, they all didn't suit me. So one day I just went into my lab and made my own brand. It works so much better than all the rest...that's because _I_ made it.

After washing myself, I rinsed. Next came my own creation of shampoo, which I created for the same reason I created my own soap. Same with conditioner. I usually washed my hair twice with shampoo then once with conditioner, just to consume time.

After I was completely done, I stepped out, turned off the water, then dried myself with, once again, my own creation of a towel. As I stepped into my bedroom once more, I noted that Vegeta was still asleep as I gathered my clothes for that day. Just a black T-shirt with jeans and black socks. And of course a bra and underwear. When I was done dressing, I sat in front of my vanity mirror to brush, dry, and style my hair. And maybe apply makeup. I wasn't too fond of wearing makeup, but I did sometimes. Today I didn't feel like doing anything great and spectacular to my hair or face, so I just brushed my hair out and got up and left, letting it air dry.

As I went into my kitchen to fix breakfast, I noticed that Trunks was downstairs already - sleeping on the couch. I was about to wake him and ask him why he was sleeping on the couch, but then I remembered were he was last night, and realized he probably stayed up late last night. I didn't believe that Trunks _did_ anything with Pan, I trusted him. I knew he was smarter than that. Not that Pan wasn't a great girl, but if she got pregnant then Trunks would have hell to pay from Gohan.

I quietly got out ingredients for breakfast as I thought about Trunks and Pan getting married. I smiled the whole time I was making 50 eggs, 30 pieces of toast, about 20 pounds of hash browns, and 40 pieces of bacon to feed my two half Saiyans, one full Saiyan, and me. It usually took me hours to prepare breakfast, one reason I woke up early. But most of the time one of my robots helped me.

I quickly pushed a little black button on my wall, and in a flash a few of my robots came to my aide. I quickly typed into each one what I wanted it to make. Into the first one I put to make the 50 eggs, the second to make the 20 pounds of hash browns, and the third to make the 40 pieces of bacon. I was going to make the 30 pieces of toast myself, because it was easy since I had a 10-slot toaster.

I got done toasting the toast quickly, and then called one more machine to put butter and jelly on them. I left the kitchen, full of buzzing robots making the biggest breakfast of the year, to go clean up the gravity room a bit. I usually did that in the morning since Vegeta, Trunks, and now Bra left a mess by the end of the day.

I stepped in as the electric door opened for me, and went into a little closet were all my cleaning supplies were. Changing my mind, I turned to see exactly what I'd need to clean before I got the supplies out. I checked the bathroom and beds, which I only put in there because my family practically lived in here anyways. I only needed to clean the shower, which stunk of sweat, change the bed sheets, and spray some spray I invented that didn't have a scent to it because of Vegeta's complaint about how pines, flowers, and lemon smelled disgusting.

Once again, I pressed a little black button on the wall which summoned three robots I designed specifically for cleaning. In the first I typed for it to clean the shower, second to fix the beds, and the third I sent away because I decided to spray the room myself. As I left the machines to their work, I grabbed the spray and viciously sprayed the smelly chamber. I must have used a third of the bottle by the time I was done and put the can away; The robots were even done with their tasks, so I sent them away and left the gravity chamber to go check on breakfast.

I entered the kitchen to find breakfast completely done, so I went to reset a robot to set the table, and one to put the food on the table, and the last to wash the dishes that were used to make breakfast. I watched as the little machines did exactly what they were told, and perfectly at that. Sometimes I amazed myself at my creations and what they could do.

When they were done, I sent the all away and stepped right outside the kitchen door to the left of it, as to not get run over, and quickly drew in a deep breath and braced myself.

"VEGETA! BRA! TRUNKS! BREAKFAST!" I yelled, then waited. Not long after I heard the same low rumble, and felt the same violent shaking, and the same rush of wind as all three were dressed and eating in less than five seconds. Of course Trunks was a little behind since he had to go upstairs to get dressed then come back down. I walked into the kitchen to see them all stuffing their faces. I grabbed a couple eggs, a piece of toast and bacon for myself so I wouldn't go hungry this morning.

I got out 3 _huge_ glasses and one normal sized one and filled the taller ones with milk, since it was more filling, and I put orange juice in the normal sized glass. I set the large glasses down and not a second later each one of them were being drank out of. Boy they must have been thirsty.

By the time I finished my breakfast, they were done with theirs and Trunks and Bra waved to me as they announced they were going to train in the chamber for awhile. Vegeta just left with them without saying anything.

Sighing, I recalled a robot to clean the kitchen then wash the dishes. I was so bored I was tempted to clean myself, but I didn't. What to do, what to do. There was nothing to do. This Tuesday was going to be so boring, or so I thought.

No more than did I just think that, the phone rang. I quickly rushed over to it, eager for a conversation. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi Bulma. Is Trunks there?" Right away I recognized the voice - Pan.

"Uh, sure Pan. Hold on, he's in the gravity room. I'll get him."

"Thanks."

I walked to the door of the gravity machine and turned off the gravity from the outside and listened for the growls and moans because the gravity got turned off. Sure enough, they came. I opened the door.

"Trunks, Pan is on the phone." I stated simply. I quickly stepped out of the way as he rushed passed me to his phone up in his room. I shut the door and walked out to hang up the phone in the living room. Then I caught the most evil thought pass through my head. Evil as it can get. Should I listen to their conversation?

No! I scolded myself. It's their business what they're talking about! Not yours! You have no right to eaves drop. But then again...what if they're talking about something that I might need to know? Maybe about were Bra was yesterday? Or about their _plans_... No way! You said you trusted Trunks, remember? Right. He's smarter than that. But...

I but my lip in frustration. The temptation was too great. Then conscience was on the other side of your thoughts telling you it was wrong. Which it was...or was it? I looked over at the phone. I could pick it up right now if I wanted. The more time I stood here thinking about it the less time I've got until he hangs up.

_A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to add a little bit of evil-spice into the story. ^_~)_

I quietly reached out to the phone and gently picked it up, and so they wouldn't hear my breathing, I lightly covered the mouth piece and moved it away from my mouth for extra protection.

" - going anywhere tonight?" I heard Trunks's voice in the middle of his sentence.

"No. I hope Dad doesn't decide to go anywhere tonight with the family."

"Me too. Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he might get suspicious."

"Oh."

"Where did you want to go?"

"Walking."

"Where?"

"Places."

"What places?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"Yes you do, you just won't tell me."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh come on Trunks! Tell me! I hate surprises."

He laughed. "Who said I was going to surprise you?"

"I just know you are."

"Fine. I am."

"Thought so. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, that means I don't tell you."

"I hate surprises."

"You said that."

"I said it again."

_Pause_

"Well, I'll see you tonight, if you can. Meet me in the same place we met yesterday."

"Okay. Bye Trunks."

"Bye. Oh wait, Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click!_

I hung up hastily after I heard both clicks. I was breathing hard, covered with disbelief. 'I love you?' Sure they said it to each other when they first kissed, but, everybody does. They're saying it like they...mean it...and they've only been going out for two days! Supposedly...

OKAY!!!!! That's chapter six! I totally didn't plan on this. But it just rolled off the keyboard. I love adding mischief into a story, it makes it more fun. Sooo did you like this chapter? Even though it was super short? PLEASE review! I need some feedback here! I'm begging you to review!

**Next Chapter:**

Bulma debates on whether she should talk to Vegeta and Gohan about Trunks and Pan's secret relationship. Will she? Will she not?


	7. Getting in the Way

YAY!!! FanFiction.Net is finally UP!!!!! I can finally upload this chapter that I've had done for days! Yay! Uh okay. Here's Chapter 7! And I noticed that in all my other chapters I never added a disclaimer. ^_^ So I'm adding one in THIS chapter! Heh. Well, this is the next chapter! (I already said that!) Oh, one of my reviewers (which one I forget) pointed out that I shouldn't make Bulma talk about Trunks & Pan's relationship 'cause then they'd never trust her again. I'm just letting you know that I took that into consideration and I believe you have a point. ^_^ But wouldn't it make it more fun if I had to write how they come to trust her again? Everybody loves long stories! Well I don't plan on deciding that just yet, but if you review my story please give me your opinion! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z...the great Akira Toriyama owns it...who cares...I don't...Here's chapter 7...yay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still in my 'thinking' attack when Trunks came down the stairs after his talk with Pan on the phone. He looked at me funny, like he was thinking, "What poison did she eat?" I had to admit I did look like I had eaten poison...I was sweating, breathing hard, and my face was all red. I quickly regained my composure fearing he'd get a hint that I was listening to their conversation. I took a deep breath and turned to Trunks.

"Hi son, are you ready for lunch?"

He looked over at me. "Mom we just ate breakfast 20 minutes ago." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh...okay." I replied speechlessly, not having a good answer to that. I quickly shut up, not wanting to give him any clue that I was still having a 'guilt trip' from listening to his talk. He was usually pretty good at catching onto things. Like when I first decided to put the bathrooms, beds, and closets in the gravity room, he was the first to notice I was doing something to his favorite place in the world. I had not let anyone in there for a week and he always caught me sneaking in there. He confronted me about it four days before I said they could go back in and asked me if I was putting bathrooms in the gravity room because he'd been hearing toilets flushing from the chamber. (That was me testing them.) I had to confess that I was and that I had them done and that I just needed to clean the room itself and it would be finished and they could go back to training. When I said that he flashed away then reappeared with cleaning supplies. In his lightning speed he cleaned the whole thing in three seconds flat. Then I had to let them back in the gravity room 4 days early.

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Bra coming down the stairs, loudly yelling if anyone knew where dad was. 

"Isn't he still in the gravity room? He was still in there with you when Trunks went to answer the phone!" I answered.

She stopped midway down the stairs to think about that. Then I saw her innocent smile.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot when I went to go get an extra towel that he didn't leave. Thanks!" She bolted up the stairs after that.

Trunks and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. She had always had a bad memory. The only things she seemed to remember was how many days she hadn't trained (like her dad) and what days she went out with a boyfriend. Suddenly a thought shot through my brain like a bullet. Bad memory? Maybe that's why she didn't remember her talk with Vegeta. Maybe they _did_ talk and she just didn't remember. But...they couldn't have talked more than two hours before I asked her about it. I knew she wouldn't forget a talk with her father _that_ fast. Maybe in a month...but not two hours...I decided right then that I would ask Vegeta about the talk and demand an answer.

I stomped down the hallway and reached the chamber, then stopped, thinking about what to say. Finally I pounded the _OFF_ button and heard a annoyed sounded when it turned off. I went in there to find Vegeta by himself training.

"Vegeta! I want to know now what you and Bra talked about yesterday!" I yelled, knowing he'd be very surprised at my greeting. I saw him lean back slightly and look at me with eyebrows raised, with that look like, 'Oh really?' I just remained the way I was. He brought his usual scowling face back to view and turned to me stiffly.

"We talked about what you told me." He stated simply.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Talk."

"Where?" I said louder, trying to get him to spill that he went to Kami's tower.

"Somewhere." He said, teeth gritted now.

"Okay, this is what I really want to know! Why did you go to Kami's tower yesterday?!"

He turned very quickly towards me. "Did Trunks tell you that?" He asked deeply, in a threatening tone.

"No. He didn't." I answered, knowing that he wanted to kill Trunks at the moment because the was sure that Trunks was the one who told me.

"Then who did?" He asked curiously.

"Pan did."

"Pan?" he asked like it was a new disease that he'd never heard of. "How did she know we went to Kami's tower?" Ha! So he _did_ go to the tower, not that I didn't believe Pan, but this just confirmed it.

"She was at Korin's tower getting some beans when she saw Bra and you fly past her." I said, still in a demanding tone.

His eyes squinted. "What we did is none of your concern, Bulma. If it was I'd tell you but it's not. Now leave."

My jaw tightened. "NO Vegeta! It IS my concern, so don't get all secretive on me and tell me it's not!"

No answer. He closed his eyes as if he was debating if he was going to reply, but instead his hand went up and I felt myself being pushed backwards by an unknown wind, and the next I knew I was lying on the floor in front of the gravity chamber's door. I quickly realized he had pushed me out with his ki and I immediately got up and pounded on the door, knowing he had locked it and melted the door shut like he always did when he didn't want me in.

Sighing I gave up trying to get an answer out of him. It was no use. Now what? Do I go and live a normal life and just forget this whole thing? I wanted to, but mothers don't just forget about things that involve their children. I was stuck. Nowhere to turn to get an answer, nobody would know why he was...

Suddenly I swear a brick hit my head as I slapped my own scalp. KAMI! Why didn't I think of that before? Kami would know why they were at his tower! I must have hurled a million insults about my intelligence at myself while I raced down the stairs. Not caring about what I looked like or smelled like or anything I jumped into my jet (which was already out of its capsule) and sped off to Kami's tower as fast as the rockets would go. I was pressed against my chair at the speed I was using and suddenly felt a violent lurch as my jet abruptly stopped.

Immediately I knew what happened. I opened the door knowing that I wouldn't fall, and leaned as far out as I could.

"VEGETA!!!! What are you doing?!" I yelled, letting him know how mad I was.

"Your not going." He said bluntly.

"Let go of the jet Vegeta!"

"No." Was the last I heard from him as I felt the jet being pulled backwards. He knew I was going to Kami's when he felt the jet engines moving in the direction of the tower, and since he had the incredible speed of his, he got there quite quickly considering how hard I stepped on the peddle.

Completely defenseless against Vegeta's strength and no way to counter it, I just shut the door and slumped back into my chair and watched the scenery fall away. I was about to close my eyes when I saw the eject button. A small smirk appeared when I realized that I had made that eject button so that if any evil alien came to steal me while I was in my jet, I could press my eject button, which I had made so it goes down instead of up, and very, very, very slowly, so that you could not detect the movement. I set the controls to send my chair to the mini jet and pressed the button before I had time to debate, and felt my chair being transported to my escape. I waited patiently to arrive and when I did I immediately left, praying and believing Vegeta wouldn't see me. One second... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven...

I opened my eyes when I counted seven and sighed when I realized I had accomplished escape for seven seconds.

Eight... Nine...Ten..._Lurch_

I screamed in aggravation. Why did I even try?! That annoying husband of mine was to damn stubborn to just assume I'd stay in the jet and not try to leave. Did he always have to check on me????

I saw his triumphant smirk in my window as he spoke.

"Thought you could get away that easily? I didn't know you were that stupid to try to escape. I'll have to keep and extra eye on you, _dear_." He said, as sarcastic as hell when he called me 'dear'. I just gave him the coldest look as I could muster when he laughed. He thought that he was pretty damn funny. Big asshole...

I just crossed my arms in my own little pity-party and mumbled every word in the book. I guess I'd have to try to go at night...

We got home quicker this time, obviously because Vegeta didn't want anymore cat and mouse games, he just wanted to get me home so he could train. I was about to open the door when it was opened for me and I was dragged out of my seat. I shook the persistent man off me hastily.

"I'm going! Leave me alone, I can walk myself." I yelled at him angrily.

"Who said I'm letting you go wherever you please?" He said just as angrily.

"What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"It means your going wherever I go so I can keep an eye on you. You'd probably try and escape as soon as I go and train."

"I'm not going to go wherever you go! Who's going to stop me? I'm not going to be holed up in a chamber all day under the gravity you train in. It'd kill me for sure and you know it."

He thought about this for a minute. "Then I guess I just won't train."

I laughed. "Not train?! Like I'm going to believe _that_! Give me a break Vegeta! You wouldn't stop training for a reason like that!"

His eyes got small with determination. He was getting pretty serious about this.

"Try me."

--------------------------------------------------------

OKAY OKAY OKAY I KNOOOOWWW what your thinking! "You said this chapter was going to be about Bulma debating on whether she was going to talk to Vegeta and Gohan about Trunks and Pan's relationship!" Yaaaa I know I did! But I thought about it and realized that a whole chapter on debating would be B-O-R-I-N-G! I really want to get the whole Vegeta-Bra talk off my hands before I get deeper into Trunks and Pan's relationship! But I will have little scenes about them, so T/P fans don't freak! I will have plenty of T/P scenes while I'm getting this whole talk out of the story! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Next Chapter:** _(Hopefully...)_

Vegeta reveals that he _does_ plan to stop training to watch Bulma, while she keeps trying to get to Kami's tower! Why is he so determined to keep this whole thing a secret?


	8. The All-Knowing

Phew! Okay. This is obviously Chapter 8! Um...I have nothing more to say so I'll split and let you read. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rather shocked by his last remark. 'Try me?' Was that a threat? Or maybe he was just _saying_ that. He always had a tendency to say things he didn't truly mean. Like when he used to say he didn't care about anybody. But this time he sounded dead serious.

"Come on Vegeta, you wouldn't give up your precious training just to keep me from going to Kami's!" I reasoned.

"Oh? What do I have to train for? There is no 'bad-guys' lurking around, and even if there were I could easily defeat them. Besides, I can train with Trunks in the yard while you sit."

"Uh-huh, right, and just _let_ myself be blown away by your energy blasts? Your insane!" I screamed.

"Fine! Then I won't train at all! I can defeat anybody that dares challenge me!" He growled.

"Right! That's what you said about Buu!" I screamed then immediately wished I hadn't. I knew that after his fight with Buu he had changed a lot. Even though he would _never_ show or say it in any way, but deep down that definitely hurt his feelings.

"Vegeta...I...didn't mean that..." I stuttered, completely ashamed of what I had said.

"I know." He stated simply.

"What?" I asked, totally not expecting that reply.

"I know that you get high-tempered in our fights and say things you don't mean. I know that as soon as you said it you regretted it so I really have to reason to get angry."

I looked up with a clueless face. He was, is, and always will be a living mystery to me as long as I live. Sighing, I gave up and silently surrendered. I could not win this, he would keep an eye on me until I figured it out, forgot about it, or died. _I'll figure it out,_ I thought, _I won't be guarded forever, Vegeta. I'll figure out a way to get you distracted long enough to let me go to Kami's tower. You just wait..._

"What now?" I asked, expecting him to start ordering me to follow him everywhere.

"Go do what you want. It's not like I have anything to do since I cannot train." He said rather irritated.

"Right..." I replied slowly.

Taking one cautious step towards the door, I waited to see if he would follow me like he vowed. Sure enough, he took one step towards me, which angered me just to think about having someone following my every step. Right then I crammed my brain with logical and ridiculous thoughts on how to get him distracted. _Kill him, lock him in the gravity room, starve him, make him watch the Brady Bunch until he can't see anymore, make him sleep on the couch, put itching powder down his clothes, cut his hair off, tickle him, get him to go to sleep, have sex with him, beat him over the head with a pole..._ I knew that 99% of all the things I thought of would NOT work, even though they sounded fun. Although the 10th one didn't sound bad to me...

I was staring at him the whole time while I was thinking of ways to distract him. As soon as I thought about 'the 10th one' I smirked and noticed his frown of confusion as he watched me like he was trying to read my mind. He probably was.

I sharply turned and headed towards our bedroom to think more. I totally blew off the fact that he was going to follow me and I wouldn't be able to think while he was staring at me, thinking about God knows what. I remember it when he was sitting right there with me when I flopped onto my bed, though. I looked at him angrily to see a look that seemed almost amused. I sighed, and tried one last attempt.

"Vegeta, why won't you tell me?" I asked softly.

"Because I do want my head bitten off." He said, then immediately his eyes got bigger as he realized what he just revealed. I could almost see the blood as he bit down on his tongue, punishing himself.

I sat up and thought about that. Well, now I was more worried because whatever he did must have been pretty brutal for him to worry about me getting mad.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, totally calm.

"Because I know the way you are, and you would be mad."

As if shot down from the sky and into my forehead I thought of the perfect way to tease him into telling me... I smiled up at him as prettily as I could.

"Does that mean that you don't want to make me mad because you care about me and don't like me being angry at you?" I asked as dreamily as I could, and rewarded myself with the look on his face - totally speechless.

"No! I...just...don't...like you being mad because it is annoying to hear your pathetic screaming!" He sputtered. I knew that he had just thought that up off of the top of his head, and that it was a complete lie. Even if he wouldn't tell me the truth, I was having lots of fun teasing him about his feelings towards me. I sat up all the way and stood up on my bed, then jumped down in a sitting position on Vegeta's lap, hooking my arms around his neck.

"Aw, it's okay Vegeta, you can tell me the truth." I purred, trying harder than ever not to bust up in laughter. I didn't think I could hold it in much longer, but I was trying.

"There is nothing to tell." He said sternly, in a way that spoke 'Leave me alone' silently. I was not about to do that any time soon...

"Of course there is, baby." I said sweetly, very, very, VERY, close to dieing in laughter. I didn't think I could take it much longer. I never EVER called him 'baby,' and I figured he would figure out that I was toying with him after I said that since I never called him that. I smirked inwardly when he looked at me like I was someone he'd never seen before. He had one eyebrow up like The Rock, eyes enlarged, and a look that looked almost disgusted, but not quite. He suddenly shook his head and pushed me off of him gently. He looked like he wanted to speak, but was cut off by my uncontrollable laughter. I just laughed and laughed until I thought I would suffocate. I sat up, heaving for air.

"Vegeta...you didn't...really think I was serious...did you?" I stumbled, still choking because of my lack of air. He looked up at me and I swear I could pinpoint the moment when the realization clicked.

"Of course not! I knew you were playing all along, I just decided to play along." He lied. I could tell it was not the truth from the way he looked. I knew him too well. I guess I'll never know, but I think he realizes how good I know him. I sat up and lightly slapped his face playfully, smiling still. I hugged him lightly also, silently telling him that it was okay to be fooled once in a while, that he wasn't as smart and tough as he let on. I parted from him and lied back down on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"You're not going to just lie there are you?" He asked, rather disappointedly. I figured he didn't like just sitting on the bed doing absolutely nothing, and wanted something to do. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't giving him anything until I got an answer. I decided to tell him exactly the way it was going to be.

"Yes, Vegeta. I'm going to lie here until I'm good and ready to get up. And if you plan to keep to your word and sit there and watch me, then do it. No, your not getting any sex until I get an answer, and don't try to deny it, because I know that's what you where thinking." I stated matter-of-factly. I saw him blink once, then shake his head lightly and lean against the wall, not answering. I sighed, wondering how I was going to get out of this mess. I turned my eyes alone towards Vegeta. He had his eyes closed. _I guess he's meditating..._ I thought. I stared at him for awhile, studying him. I never really had a chance to just _look_ at him. After I started looked at him, I couldn't draw my eyes away. I loved the way he looked. He had an _awesome_ body, but of course training all your life doesn't really leave you limp... I loved his face, handsome, yet always a mystery. When I was in the right mood, I swear he could melt me by just talking. I adored his voice, it was deep and evil, yet sometimes very sexy. I giggled to myself when I thought that, causing him to open his eyes and look at me. I wish he hadn't done that, because right them I got lost into his eyes. There really wasn't much to his eyes visually, but I could see all the mysterious thoughts and feelings through them. I guess eyes really are the Window to the Soul... 

"Why are you staring at me like that, woman?"

I snapped out of my trance to see him staring back at me with a confused and flattered look on his face. I quickly said 'no reason' as a reply and turned on my other side so I wasn't facing him. Right then I saw that spider again. That spider... The same spider that started this whole mess. I looked at it for a little bit, and from my expert scientist mind I calculated that it was a male. I watched it sit in the middle of the wall, just.........sitting there. I decided to name him, which was highly unusual for my anti-bug mind. But I thought of him as a part of this whole thing as well as me. He was there in the beginning, he was there on the night it all started, and he is here now, just sticking to the wall, eerily still. I thought of many names, but none seemed to suite the little thing well. _Well, it is black, it is mysterious and very silent...Zorro?_ I laughed out loud at that. Zorro! How strange, yet perfect. _Zorro it is!_ I thought happily. I've never had a 'pet' before...not that I counted Zorro as a pet. He wasn't my pet. Sooner or later something would eat him or he would die or get stepped on. I sighed to myself at my foolishness but smiled anyways.

Finally boredom dropped onto me like a ton of bricks. I had to do something. I got up and went downstairs, and sure enough my little stalker was right there behind me. I went into my lab to do some studying, but changed my mind when Vegeta followed me down and I realized I could never study while he was watching me. Instead I got into my plane and opened my enormous sunroof to fly right out of the house. I didn't notice anybody following me, but when I looked to my right my little hubby was sitting in my passenger seat. Angered, I charged in the direction to Kami's tower, believing that if he was _inside_ the plane instead of _outside,_ he couldn't hold it still. I could hear him sigh like he was annoyed. He calmly got up and opened the plane door and jumped out the door. I felt the lurch, and since I knew it was coming anyways I wasn't as mad. I saw him appear in my window as he did the first time.

"Sorry Vegeta, I was trying to go to the mall. I guess I could have taken a different route." I said as innocently as possible. The mall _was_ in the direction I was headed, but it was most definitely _wasn't_ the place I had been heading for.

"Yes, you can. And you will." He demanded. He calmly got back into the aircraft and crossed his arms again. Sighing to myself in defeat, I turned back around and headed back towards the house. As I was flying, I suddenly felt this intense guilt being built up inside of me for lying to Vegeta. Sure, it was just a little lye, nothing he didn't say to me, but I felt conscience nag and me.

"Vegeta?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, in a way that sounded more like, 'Don't ask me about Kami's tower anymore...'

"I wasn't heading to the mall. I was trying to get to Kami's tower. I'm sorry for lying to you. I guess I was kind of angry." I whispered, as shamed as ever. I saw him look over at me, so I turned my head to meet his gaze. He was looking at me as though I had just called science the nastiest and worst subject around. I knew he was surprised by my honesty, as I expected from him.

"Right..." was the only reply I heard before he returned to sitting in his solemn position.

I reached the house and parked my plane inside of my 'garage.' I hopped out of it to see Vegeta close by. I glanced at the time to see that it was close to noon. Lunch time...

_Bra and Trunks told me they were going to 'train awhile' after breakfast, so I'll probably find them in there,_ I thought to myself as I temporarily wondered where my children were. I walked to the chamber door and knocked lightly. I heard the gravity going down and a phew sighs of exhaustion before the door opened to reveal my two kids beaten, dirty, torn, and cut. 

"You two need to get cleaned up, I'm going to make lunch." I ordered in the motherly tone all women have.

"Sure mom. Um dad?" Bra asked.

"What?"

"Why are you with mom?" She asked, in the same way little kids ask where babies come from.

"Because he's following me around." I answered for him, sounding very irritated.

"Why?" She asked, sounding _very_ perplexed.

"Long story. Don't ask." I replied for Vegeta again; I said it in a way that said, 'I mean what I said, so obey.' She obviously got the hint as she backed off immediately to go clean up, followed by her confused brother.

I walked back into the kitchen with Vegeta scowling at me the whole way for answering questions that were directed to him. I walked in and pressed my little button for cooking robots and they appeared quickly. I turned to Vegeta.

"What do you feel like for lunch?" I asked.

He thought. "I don't care."

"Neither do I! What do you want?" I demanded, receiving a scowl.

"Chicken!" He said. I knew that he just said that to satisfy me, even though he truly could care less if I made chicken or not. Nonetheless, I obeyed. I turned to one robot and punched in the numbers and letters that 'told' it to make 50 chickens. In the second I told it to make 50 pounds of mashed potatoes and gravy, and in the last to make 45 pounds of corn. I left them to their work as I prepared the drinks myself. I got out three enormous glasses and one normal sized. I poured each one with Pepsi and waited for my children and robots to get done with their tasks.

Everything was made and set in less than 15 minutes (thanks to my brilliant technology) and was ready to be eaten as soon as everybody arrived.

"TRUNKS! BRA! Hurry up! Dinner is ready!" I screamed at them, wondering why they were taking so long. I had locked Vegeta out of the kitchen to prevent him from stealing any food, and was growing impatient. If they didn't hurry, he would eat all the food.

They ran down the stairs yelling their apologies as they raced into the kitchen to eat. They all pigged out, as usual. I ate my tiny portion silently, guarding it from their enormous appetites. I finished first, as expected, while they were still working on the desert that was made by my mother as a surprise. It was in the refrigerator, although I'll never know how it made it's way to the table.

After Bra and Trunks finished, Bra announced she was going upstairs in her room, and Trunks said he was going 'out.'

"Wait a second, Trunks." I said sternly, causing him to turn around stiffly. "Where are you going?"

"I...uh...well...to...um..." he stuttered.

"Spit it out, boy!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta and I both knew that he didn't want to tell us where he was going, and that he was probably going to lye his way out of this one.

"I'm going out with a friend." He said slowly.

"Who?" I asked. I saw his eyes narrow at me angrily for asking so many questions, and at that moment he looked more like his father than ever. Abruptly I saw Vegeta's face look as though somebody just revealed something to him.

"Go on. Go out with your 'friend." He agreed. I was going to object but all I had time to scream was that he'd better be back before the curfew. I sharply turned to Vegeta. 

"Why did you let him go?!" I yelled. 

He was smirking. "Because."

"Do you know where he could be going?!?!" I screamed.

"I know where he's going." He replied slyly.

"Vegeta! I'm 100% sure he's going to see Pan!" I shrieked.

"Yes, yes, I know that. Let him go with her, if they are 'going out' as you humans put it, then why should he not?" He said as though he were impatient, and mysterious and curious at the same time.

"How...did...how...did you know that they were-"

"-I knew you'd ask." He cut in. He looked at me with that smirk that told me he's known about it a lot longer than I have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool? I changed my mind!!!!!! I'm totally reversing what I had said in my last chapter's A/N. I would rather get the Trunks/Pan stuff all settled before I get the mystery part of this done. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I write for your reviews people!!! Comon!"


	9. Busted!

Okay. I know that hardly anybody is reading this story but I'm gonna write it anyways. Every time I get reviews they're always from different people, I'd like to hear back from some former-reviewers. SORRY I took so long to get this chapter out. It's about time I got up off my lazy butt and wrote it. With nothing further ado, Here's chapter nine! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at Vegeta very confused.

"When did you figure this out?" I asked.

"Just now."

"What? How could you have possibly figured this out just now?" I laughed.

"I could see it all over his face." He said mysteriously.

"How did you know who he was going with?"

"You just said it!" He said like I was dumb.

"Well yeah, but you said that you already knew it." I reasoned.

"I knew when you told me."

"But...you said that..." I growled frustrated. Why was he so wise? I was the genius, he was the wise one. I gave up.

"Fine Vegeta. I hope your right about this."

"Woman, let the boy live a little." He ordered.

I smiled at him and hugged him gently. "I would never let him 'live' like you did." I smirked.

"Well, if he is then she'll be getting pregnant soon." He joked. I smacked him playfully.

"If he got her pregnant Gohan would kill him." I said.

"Yes, then I guess I'd have to kill Gohan." He smirked.

"If you could." I teased. He glared at me.

"I could beat him easily." He stated.

"Of course you can Vegeta, of course you can." I smiled. Right then I felt a familiar pain in my stomach. It was faint, so I ignored it. I slowly got up and flopped onto the couch out of boredom.

"There's nothing to do, Vegeta." I complained.

"Don't wine at me."

"I know!" I announced happily. He looked over at me almost scared.

"I'll throw a party tonight!" I smiled. He stood up.

"Over my dead body." He said deeply.

"Yeah, it's going to be if you get in my way." I glared back.

"Your not having a party if I have to come."

"You _don't_ have to come."

"I have to 'watch' you..."

"Well Vegeta, that's your problem, and your problem isn't mine."

"Fine. But it had better be a _quick_ party." He growled.

"It'll be however long it lasts." I stated, receiving an annoyed grunt.

I walked out of the room grabbing my keys and purse as I went. I threw out my car's capsule after I pressed the button and got into it, my mind racing with ideas for the party. Lots of food, music, lights, contests, etc. I arrived at a store and got out of the car to be followed by Vegeta, grumbling something about hating stores.

I walked in and bought just about every type of food available, having Vegeta carry it all of course. I then bought white, gold, and silver lights. After all the stuff was loaded into the car I called a famous DJ on my cell phone and scheduled him for tonight. In all it only cost me about $700, so it was a good deal.

I got home and began setting up my decorations after I set my robots to prepare the huge spread of food. Vegeta helped me put things in high places, but none other than that he was most definitely bored.

When the DJ arrived he set up his things silently, then I began to make phone calls. I called Chi Chi, Android 18, Gohan, and Goten, telling them all to bring their family and friends. After the inviting was over, I excitedly got dressed into more comfortable clothes and awaited my arrivals.

"I can't believe your so bored your going to have a party for no reason." Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, believe it. There's nothing going on around here and we need to have a break once in awhile." I replied. I heard him grumble something under his breathe as Goku and Chi Chi pulled up.

"Hi!" I shouted.

"Hi Bulma! Have you seen Gohan?" Chi Chi called.

"No he hasn't arrived yet. Why?"

"Uhh, no reason, just...wondering." She said, sounding worried.

Next came Goten, then Android 18, Krillin, and Marron. None of Gohan's family showed up at all.

"I wonder were they all are." I heard Chi Chi whisper to Goku.

"I don't know..." He replied. Right when he said that we all watched as Videl landed on the groud.

"We can't find Pan!" She yelled. Immediately I thought of Trunks. He wasnn't here either...

"Um, Videl?" I called to her nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Trunks....left a while ago. He went out...I'm positive he went with Pan somewhere..." I confessed. She looked at me almost angrily.

"Why did you let him go?" She asked.

"I didn't! Vegeta did!" I defended myself, pointing at him. His eyes got wide and then he sighed.

"You all worry too much." He rolled his eyes. "They're fine."

"Where are they at?!" Videl demanded.

"If Gohan is looking for them, he'll find them sooner or la-" He was cut off by everybody looking into the sky to see Gohan with both kids over a shoulder. He landed gently then laid them down. They both got up slowly and dusted themselves off.

"I found them in the park." Gohan growled, glaring at my son.

"In what state?" I asked suspiciously.

"Holding hands..." he answered, disgusted.

"That's not that bad." I sighed, relieved.

"Not that BAD?!" He yelled.

"No..." I said calmly. He looked at me angrily a little while longer then slowly grabbed Pan and forced her to bend her neck. It revealed a red mark...immediately everybody recognized the hicky.

"They've both got one." He growled through clenched teeth. Both of the poor kids were blood-red with embarrassment.

"Gohan, I can punish my own son, thank you." I said, annoyed.

"I know Bulma, but it still made me angry." He said, calming down.

"Well don't knock my kid out next time, okay?" I asked.

"Uh, sure Bulma. I'll try." He smiled at me, then turned to his daughter and wife and all three flew away.

Everybody else was still in utter shock of the whole thing. Nobody else had any clue of Trunks and Pan's relationship. Though everybody was about to find out.

"Well...I guess everybody can go home now that the party has been ruined and I'm not bored anymore." I sighed. Everybody nodded and took off. I paid the DJ for nothing, but he left anyways. I guess the food would be used later...

"Trunks, what's going on?" I asked sternly. And from the look on Vegeta's face, I knew he wanted to know the exact same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!!! I'm finally finished with Chapter 9! Phew! Hope you all liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Next Chapter:**

Trunks confesses everything. Well, almost everything... We're coming near the end of the Trunks/Pan mystery! 


	10. Confessions

Guys! I'm soooo sorry! You wouldn't believe how busy I've been! School, moving, web site, and a Yahoo! Club that I joined (takes a lot of your time to keep up in that thing). This is terrible! I shouldn't have waited so long to get this chapter out. I feel so bad....Well...Here's Chapter 10.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Line of Chapter 9: (LoL that rhymed!)**

>"Trunks, what's going on?" I asked sternly. And from the look on Vegeta's face, I knew he wanted to know the exact same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, nothing?" He answered, almost in a questioningly way, as if he was trying any excuse to get out of a confession.

"Trunks!" I yelled. "As soon as we get inside that house your telling me everything!" Knowing there was no arguing with me, Trunks sulked into the living room and dropped onto the couch. Vegeta and I followed.

"Spit it out." I ordered sternly. I saw him search for words as he began cautiously.

"Pan and I...are...going out..." He whispered. I could see his uneasiness all over his face. 

"Well that's obvious!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks winced. I could tell Vegeta was getting caught up in this whole thing too. I almost believed he'd have a heart attack if he stood any longer so I pulled him onto the couch across from Trunks along with me.

"Trunks...just tell us the whole thing and stop stalling!" I demanded. I saw him physically give up and sigh.

"Fine. Here it goes: Pan and I started going out a little bit ago. We've been going out for probably three days, and have been able to keep it a secret until yesterday and today. We've gone out together two or three times, and this last one would have been our fourth if you hadn't decided to throw a party and send Gohan out to look for Pan so she could come." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What about the hicky?" I asked. I saw him blush ferociously at the reminder. He timidly pulled down his collar to confirm his actions.

"We were kissing..." He whispered, almost whimpering.

"More like making out." Vegeta corrected coldly.

"Vegeta! Quiet!" I scolded. He looked at me briefly and didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So why were you keeping it a secret?"

"Because Dad hates anybody related to Goku, Gohan hates anybody going out with his daughter, and I didn't want everybody asking me questions..."

"So much for that." Vegeta chuckled. I looked over at him with a 'Would you quit that' look. Instead of taking me seriously, he continued. "You haven't had sex have you?" He asked plainly. Trunks leaned back with a slight yell and a 'No way' look in his eyes.

"No Dad! I swear!" He screamed desperately. I almost laughed at how dramatic he was acting over the cool way Vegeta asked him the question.

"Vegeta!! That's enough!" I ordered again. He wasn't making this any better.

"What? You can't tell me you didn't have the same question on your mind!" He accused.

"I trust my son!" Truthfully, I did wonder. Trunks was too much like his father for the question not to wander into my thoughts.

"I didn't!" Trunks yelled again.

"I believe you." I calmed. "Now that you've confessed everything, here's your deal. You'll still be allowed to see Pan, but anything more than kissing will be punished. If your going to go out somewhere, tell us where your going. Got that?" He nodded fiercely. I knew he was just glad that he was still allowed to see her. I quickly glanced at the clock and realized to my relief it was 9:30 PM and time for bed. I immediately took control of the chance and announced I was going to bed.

"Are you going out tonight?" I checked.

"I doubt it, Pan is probably getting a longer lecture than me." He smiled at the thought. I nodded in agreement and headed up the stairs to my bedroom, followed by Vegeta. Before I reached the staircase, I was stopped by Trunks's voice.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you something would you?"

"No."

"Well, why has Dad been following you around everywhere?"

I looked over at Vegeta and he looked at me at the same time. I thought of an answer.

"So that I won't try to fly to Kami's tower." I answered, and quickly strode up the stairs to leave a confused Trunks still on the couch.

I reached my room and flopped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for not more than two minutes before I got up and opened my dresser. I pulled out whatever was on the top and changed into my nightgown in the bathroom. I turned the lights out and climbed under the blankets to end my Tuesday. In the dim light provided by the crack of my door, I could barely make out Zorro climbing back into the middle of his web after eating. 'Good night.' I thought.

"Good night, Vegeta." I said as I felt his weight lie down next to me. He made some awkward noise in response and I fell asleep to the sound of Bra's jabbing on the phone.

---

I woke up to find Vegeta awake and sitting on the bed waiting for me to wake up, and Zorro's web empty. 'It's Wednesday...' I thought.

"Hurry up and make breakfast." I heard Vegeta say. Annoyed, I staggeringly got out of bed and dressed in a soft, blue, long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. I brushed my hair out and went downstairs to make breakfast, followed, of course, by Vegeta.

I lazily set the machines to make exactly what we had yesterday morning, and then went to the TV and flipped it on out of boredom. The News channel flashed out of it as they were having a report on cloning. I rolled my eyes at it and turned the channel wondering why they wanted to clone people. I ran across Angry Beavers, Oprah, Jerry Springer, The Faculty, a porno channel, WWF Wrestling, Dragon Ball Z, Jack Frost, Monsters Inc., Freddy Cougar (don't know how to spell that guy's last name), Jackass, Power Rangers, Barney, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Teletubbies, Mr. Rogers, WCW Wrestling, Home Improvement, 101 Dalmations, The Emporer's New Groove, Sex in the City, Friends, the Simpsons, Days of our Lives, General Hospital, What Women Want, Maybe it's Me, Dawson's Creek, 7th Heaven, and Timon and Pumba before I disgustingly turned the television off seeing that there was nothing on. Frustrated, I walked back into the living room to see if breakfast was ready. Surely, my machines worked fast and it was ready. There's not much to go into about breakfast. There was food on the table, it disappeared; simple as that.

After breakfast was over, I cleared the table and waited for someone to break the silence. I didn't have to wait long.

"I'm going out." Trunks announced simply.

"Where?" Vegeta asked quickly, so that Trunks couldn't dart out the door too fast.

I saw him cringe from behind at the question, like a little that got caught sneaking off in the middle of the night with money. He slowly turned his head.

"To...Pan's house?" He whimpered, saying it like in an 'asking-permission' type of voice. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the answer, then closed them all the way as his silent answer of an 'Alright.' Trunks smiled immediately and darted out the door as fast as a Super Saiyan Level 2 can possibly go. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, Vegeta." I said.

"Maybe, but did she have to be _Goku's_ grandchild?" He asked in a way that made you think he really didn't care. But Vegeta was extremely good at hiding his feelings, so it was to be expected that he didn't show any emotions in his sentences.

"Pan is a very nice young lady. I'm glad Trunks got hooked up with a strong, pretty, Saiyan girl." I reasoned.

"At _least_ she's a Saiyan, not some weak human." He said in a mocking way. I snapped my head around and glared at him.

"What I don't have in strength I make up for in intelligence." I said coldly. He didn't reply, just resumed his solemn stance that made him look like he was meditating on the walls. I rolled my eyes at him. So confusing...

"What now?" I asked out of boredom..

"You've got all the intelligence here, you figure it out." He mocked. I glared at him again; it was beginning to become a habit.

-------

Sorry that was so short! I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible since it was taking me so long. Well, the next chapter will be longer and it will begin the sequence of revealing the mystery of Bra and Vegeta!

-------

**Next Chapter:**

Bulma gets a hold of Piccolo and has him communicate with Kami...


	11. Mystery Revealed

Welp. I hope everybody had a good Christmas! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I was with family for Christmas, then I went to my dad's house for the weekend and I don't have my story saved over there. Anyways, here's chapter 11! It is eleven right?

----------------

I sighed. I was still bored. Boredom was something that seemed to be getting very common around me. Ever since Monday, things had been so...boring. Usually I had inventions to complete, shopping to do, and meetings to attend to. But not this week.

I leaned back in my seat, and once again, started to dwell on Vegeta and Bra. What did they do at Kami's tower that would make her so angry that Vegeta would do something like this? I was going to find out, one way or another.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. If I couldn't _go_ to Kami's tower, why not just _call_ Kami's tower? _But what if Vegeta doesn't let me try to contact Piccolo either?_ I thought. I decided I would just have to try.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to make a phone call and it's private. Stay here." I ordered.

"No. How do I know your not going to sneak out the window?" He accused.

"I won't. Besides, it's not like you wouldn't catch me before I got to Kami's tower anyways." I reasoned. I saw him start thinking...he must have thought for three minutes before answering.

"Fine. But if I catch you trying to get to the tower I'll-"

"-Yeah, yeah, Vegeta. You'll blast me. I know. I'll be right back. And don't you _dare_ eavesdrop," I threatened, "or you won't _ever_ use that Gravity Machine again."

I heard him growl in response, but remained where he was while I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking the door. I put my back to the door and breathed deeply. Finally, I was alone.

Instantly my mind swam and fished for ways to get contact with Kami, Korin, Piccolo, Dende...anybody that could would know what went on up there. I thought for hours, raking my genius brain. Finally, I came up with a plan.

First, I would call Goku. He would be able to use Instant Transmission to get Piccolo. Then, once I got Piccolo on the phone, I'd ask him to contact Dende to find out what went on that day. _This is going to work,_ I told myself, _it has to work._

Nervously, I picked up the phone and dialed Goku's number. I tapped the desk the phone was resting on while two rings passed, and in the middle of the third ring, Chi Chi answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chi Chi. It's Bulma. May I talk to Goku, please?"

"Okay, sure Bulma."

In the background, I heard, "_GOKU!!!_ Bulma's on the phone for you!!!" She yelled it in the way that Chi Chi was famous for.

"Hello?" I heard Goku's voice.

"Hi Goku. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Would you find Piccolo for me and get him on the phone?"

There was a long pause... Then Goku spoke, sounding like he just had his mouth open for awhile.

"Bulma! Piccolo won't come to a _phone_! He's not a phone-person."

"I know Goku. But it's urgent. Would you at least _try_?"

He sighed. "I guess so... Just wait for a minute."

"Oh, thanks Goku! Thank you so much!" I sighed. This plan just might work.

"Your welcome. I'll call you back in a minute. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click!_

I slowly put down the receiver. I held my breath. This was it. If Goku could get Piccolo on the phone, this whole thing would be over. I could live my life without being followed everywhere. With my heart throbbing so hard and my blood pounding in my ears, I could barely tell that I was holding my breathe, but let it out when I started to suffocate. I stared at the phone. Mentally screaming at it to ring. If I had powers I would have put a hole in the phone and shattered it with my mental screaming. I started to get a headache. _Five minutes have passed…_ I thought. Six... Seven... Eight... I kept staring at that machine. Ordering it to ring. Nine... Ten... Eleven...Twelve... Thirt-

"Woman!" I froze, completely disbelieving. Vegeta... "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm...waiting...on a phone call...back..." I stuttered. No way... I was too close...he wasn't going to ruin this for me now.

"From who?" He demanded.

"Ch-ch-Chi chi..." I said, bending the truth.

"That loud-mouth? What are you waiting for her to tell you?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him the truth. I was too close. I would have to say something to make him leave...

"I need her to check how much the pads cost at the grocery store. Since you won't let me leave, I needed to ask her." I smirked. He didn't answer me, and that was a good sign.

"Oh..." I heard footsteps go down the stairs. I closed my eyes and whispered 'Thank you, Dende' under my breathe.

_Ring!_

My heart raced. I hastily snatched the phone crushed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said desperately.

"Um...yeah Bulma... It's Goku."

"And?"

"Well...uh...he's here but..."

"But what?!" I yelled. He got my hopes up saying that he was there. That 'but' made me worry.

"I...um...well...good luck." He answered.

"Okay..." I said, confused.

"What?" I heard on the other side. I nearly fainted.

"Piccolo! I need to contact Dende for me! _Please!_" I begged.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so difficult.

"Do you really want me to tell you the whole story? I thought you hated phones?"

"I do hate phones. But I'll hear you out. I want to know why you need my services."

I sighed. Giving up with being quick about all this, I just told him everything. About Monday, about Vegeta, and about what Pan revealed. Everything. It took me twenty minutes to explain everything, but surprisingly enough, he didn't leave.

"I already know what happened up there." He said simply.

"You do!?"

"Yes. I was meditating there when they arrived."

"Well? What did they do?" I begged.

No answer.

"Piccolo? Piccolo! Are you there?"

"Bulma?" It was Goku. I nearly cried.

"Goku where did Piccolo go?!" I screamed.

"Outside."

"_!!WHAT??_"

"Bulma! Stop yelling!"

"Sorry."

"I don't know Bulma. He's outside and he's meditating."

"He just left the phone?"

"Yep."

"No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" I yelled, over and over.

"Bulma! Bulma! Calm down! I'll get him back, just hold."

"THANK you Goku!"

"Okay okay... Calm down."

"Right." I breathed.

_Pause_

"What _now_?"

"Why did you leave without answering me!?" I yelled.

"That's not of concern. Bra and Vegeta were in the Room of Spirit and Time. Happy now?"

_Click!_

I froze. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't function. I felt hot suddenly...very dizzy. My vision blurred. I felt nauseous. Everything went black. I don't remember anything after that.

----------------------------

HAHA! I hope you liked that one! Much to your delight, I'll be finishing this story in two more chapters - three at max. Until next time!

-------

**Next Chapter:**

Bulma confronts Vegeta after she wakes up. Time for more confessions!


	12. Pulling it All Together

*Phew!* Finally! The Chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!!! THE LAST ONE! This chapter is basically going to sum up everything that happened in order then get eeeeevvv'rything straightened out, and then the Brief's family will go back to their normal living! *Yeah Right* Welp, sorry it took me so long to write this, been busy. Here's Chapta 12!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters presented in this story. BLAH blah blah, it's Akira Toriyama's....*COUGH* You know? That one guy who lives in China? *A Yell Offstage - * "IT'S JAPAN!!!" *AHEM* Yes! OF course! Japan! Well...uh...happy reading......!

---------------------

I drearily opened my eyes to Vegeta. I felt dizzy, and the whole room span wildly as I sat myself up on his lap.

"W...hat...happened?" I whispered.

"You fainted." He said bluntly.

"I did?" I asked, getting more tone back to my voice.

"Yes. Now that your awake, go make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"No! I want some confessions first! Piccolo told me what you did at Kami's Tower! I want Trunks and Bra over here and we're going to settle this!" I ordered, fully awake now. I saw his face pale when he realized what I knew. He growled before answering me.

"Trunks is with Pan right now and Bra is in her room." He answered.

"I don't care where they are! Just _get them!_" I yelled, becoming myself again. I heard him mumble and curse at me, though I didn't pay attention to them. He got up and quickly flew up the stairs and in the blink of an eye, Bra was sitting on the couch with an imaginary phone in her hand and a dumbfounded look on her face - Vegeta was nowhere.

As if on cue, Trunks was suddenly next to her, also with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Vegeta was standing behind them with his arms crossed. I was just standing there trying to figure out how they all of a sudden just... appeared. Then as my genius brain pieced things together, I realized Vegeta used every ounce of his speed to go and fetch them, and it was so fast that they weren't prepared for it and didn't see him do it. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we're all here because I want some confessions from all of you. First of all, Bra, why didn't you tell me you went to Kami's tower?" She perked her head up and gave a weak smile.

"Well first of all because Daddy told me not to, and second because at first I didn't remember what you were talking about." I rolled my eyes at her loyalty to her father and her lack of memory, then I turned to Trunks.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Um...because Dad told me not to..." He repeated. I rolled my eyes once again, and asked him how he knew they went to Kami's in the first place.

"Well, because I was looking for Pan, and I sensed her ki near Kami's tower so I was headed there and I saw them flying up there and I asked Piccolo what they were doing since he was up there." After that had been confessed and I had pieced it into the rest of the story, I turned to Bra.

"Bra what happened in the ROSAT that was so bad you couldn't tell me what happened?" I asked, starting to think I sounded like a reporter or an agent trying to get a suspect to spill. I saw her think a little bit before listing things off the top of her head.

"I broke both of my arms and legs, broke a rib, got a concussion, cracked my skull, and got about 50 bruises. Why?" She asked, like it was no big deal. Instantly my face turned red, showing how angry I was. And as soon as that happened, I figured out why Vegeta wanted to keep this all a secret. He knew that I would be extremely angry if I knew what had happened to _my girl_ in the ROSAT, and he knew who I would blame.

"Vegeta?" I said with my teeth clenched, trying to hold back an outburst. He slowly turned his eyes towards me, looking like he was preparing for the biggest and worst lecture of his entire life.

"Why...did you....do that....to her...?" I stumbled, still trying not to blow up.

"Because you told me that she was feeling left out." He said simply, trying to sound 'high-and-mighty.' Instantly I felt all my anger leave as I realized he had done all of this stuff for Bra. For. Bra. His girl. Maybe I was taking this too far, but I was overcome with adoration because of what he had done. He would never admit it, but he felt guilty when he realized how he was treating her, and did everything he could to make up for it, including giving her the same treatment he gives Trunks. I smiled before saying anything else.

"Trunks, your dismissed." I said, still smiling, and I saw him leap up from where he was and rush out the door. I turned to Bra and gave the same dismissal and then saw her rush to her room to talk to...somebody.

After they had left, I walked to Vegeta and gave him a hug, knowing he would grunt and not hug back, which he did.

"You did that for her?"

No answer. That meant 'Yes.'

I smiled and hugged him tighter. I let him go to see him in the exact same position he was in before I hugged him. Typical.

I sighed with relief that it was all over. I then realized Vegeta was still standing there, and gave him a 'What do you want' look. But before he could answer, I realized exactly what he wanted. It had been almost three days...usually it was every other night... I sighed.

"Fine Vegeta." With that he flew me up to our room and...well...you know...*wink wink*

After he was satisfied, *ahem*, I rolled over and looked at him.

"Are you still going to follow me around?"

"Hell no." He said instantly. I giggled and looked at the ceiling, seeing the famous black spider crawling into his web, as if to end the day along with me.

'It's over.' I thought, 'Maybe I won't get so scared about your kind anymore, Zorro. I mean after all, how did all of this start anyways? Because I screamed over you trying to crawl across the floor into your web. Perhaps if next time I don't scream, Bra won't have to come rescue me and won't have to feel like the third wheel. Just maybe...' I slowly closed my eyes, and dreamt of dreams that will lead me into tomorrow. The tomorrow that never comes. But before I did, I can remember taking one last look at the one insect that started this whole thing and ended it. And we ended it together.

--------------------------

*Bawls* It's over! Over I tell you! And it wasn't even that long of a chapter. Kinda short. But at least it's done! Now that everything is over and revealed, you can let this story rot in your favorite's list while you read other stories that haven't been finished yet. I really hope you enjoyed this story, and next time I write one maybe I'll....uh...remember all of my disclaimers? Ahh, whatever! I hope to see you people again someday reviewing my third story! If I ever write one... Welp, until next time!!


End file.
